


Evelyn.

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maid, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evelyn is just a chamber maid, until she’s not.





	Evelyn.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote is in two hours on my phone I’ll beta it another time. Enjoy sorry for any mistakes. X

It was the summer after grace had died that Evelyn had started working at the shelby house. Her main job was to clean the bedrooms and occasionally watch young Charlie. She was the maid. Even having worked there for over a year now she had only seen Thomas around the house once or twice. Evelyn was usually sleeping by the time the man was home for the evening or was cleaning sheets while he ate his breakfast. Not that she minded, she was 23 and wanted nothing to do with the dangers of knowing Mr Shelby. 

One night when little Charlie had been sick Evelyn had stayed in his room in the rocking chair keeping an eye on the poor little thing. He seemed to just have a stomach ache and a temperature but she wanted to be close by just in case. At around 11pm the small boy had woken up crying and crawled into Evelyn’s lap cuddling close falling back to sleep while she rocked him in front of the fire. Much to Evelyn’s dismay she fell asleep holding onto the child both of them wrapped in a blanket, Little Charlie clutching onto her as he slept soundly. It wasn’t until 1 am that Mr. Shelby had arrived home and heard about his sons Ill health. 

Not taking Mary (the housekeepers) word for him being fine he hurried up to his sons room freezing as he caught the sight in-front of him. He had only met Evelyn once or twice around the house he had honestly forgotten she worked for him, which was rare. She looked so young and sweet as she slept peacefully with the youngest Shelby. He quietly made his way into the room and began to carefully lift his son from the maids arms but as soon as he touched young Charlie, Evelyn grabbed his arm looking startled and ready to scream.

She blinked a couple times before composing herself and gasping a little quickly letting go of Tommy’s arm. “I’m so sorry mister Shelby, I-I thought someone had come to take him.” She stumbled out quickly standing looking at Tommy who just stared at her while holding his sleeping boy. “I’ll be on my way mister Shelby, he’s okay now I took his temperature not long ago and he’s stopped complaining of stomach pains” she explained before rushing out of the room and down the hall.

It was a few days later Thomas had come home early just to see the maid who had stayed with Charlie through the night. Evelyn was making Charlies bed making the small boy giggle as she played peek a boo with the sheets. He squealed clapping his hands making Evelyn’s smile grow even wider. Tommy stood against the door watching for ten minutes or so at the two play before he walked into the room. “I did not know I payed you to protect my son Miss Taylor” he breathed making her jump from where she was.

She didn’t know how to respond frowning she stood with her hands folded “I am payed to clean the bed chamber and watch young mister Shelby on a Tuesday morning sir. I apologise for the other evening I just wanted to make sure someone was with him if he got more sick in the night” Evelyn tried not to rush her words but she would be surprised is he heard a word she said. 

“No need to apologise, he has no mother to do those things for him. I appreciate you caring about him so much. I would like you to become his nanny full time, he seems to like you a great deal” Mr. Shelby lifted up his son who was making whining noises at his father. “I will see to it that your wages are raised and you will be moved into the room next to Charlie’s if you accept” 

Evelyn just nodded quickly with a smile, “I would love that very much” 

It was a day occurrence now that she spoke to Thomas who had now assured her that she was to call him Tommy. She would talk to him while she fed Charlie his breakfast and while she was bathing the boy before bed and then once more before she herself would go off to bed. The other maids in the house had made it clear to her to stay as far away from Tommy as she could, that he was trouble. But from what she had seem he was just a nice man who had lost his wife and had a lovely son she got to care for.

It was a Tuesday evening in March that Evelyn had been for a bath in her room and changed into her night gown her hair half up in a bun while the rest formed ringlets around her face and down her shoulders. She was a slim girl with a petite frame. Her mother told her she looked like a little cherub. Evelyn was just getting ready for bed when she heard a loud bump as if someone had fallen out of bed. Hurriedly she made her way to Charlie’s room in case the small boy had fallen and hurt himself but no, he was fast asleep in the middle of his bed clutching his bear.

Evelyn frowned making her way back to her room before bumping into someone, “ooop” she squeaked as her bum hit the floor. “Sorry!” She whispered feeling a hand grab her own and help her up. “What are you doing out of bed so late?” Tommy’s voice asked threw the darkness. Making her wrap her arms around herself to conceal her modesty. “I heard something I thought Charlie had fallen out of bed” she spoke softly so not to wake anyone else in the house.

“Ah that would be me I apologise for disturbing you” He was quiet for a moment. “Would you like to join me for a night cap?” He asked. She could feel his eyes on her even if she couldn’t see them, so she nodded “okay Tommy Just the one” she hummed letting him take her hard to the room at the end of the hall with the light on. Knowing it was his bedroom. 

It was a simple room with a couple of chairs, a bed, a desk and the large fireplace. Evelyn took a seat in the comfortable chair while Tommy sat next to her pouring her a drink. They didn’t speak much for the first hour or so. Not until the third glass of whisky. “You did not work here when grace was alive” Tommy had asked looking at the fireplace. 

Evelyn shook her head “no I didn’t but I hear she was a wonderful woman” she smiled respectfully at Thomas who simple nodded. “I think if you had, she would still be here” Evelyn’s eyes shot to him. “What do you mean by that Mr. Shelby.” She asked confused. He took a sip of his drink “I would have ended up with you.” He downed the last of his drink and began pouring another.

Evelyn stayed quiet still confused by what Thomas was saying. “I can see it now, me, you, a child of our own. I’ve become very fond of you the last few months Eve, not that you have noticed” he laughed to himself. “I’ve thought about asking you out for dinner or to the races but I can’t bring myself to do it. You’re nothing like her yet you’re perfect. I don’t know how that makes me feel” he spoke with a frown on his face now as Evelyn stared at him. 

“I don’t know what to say Tommy” she reached for his hand squeezing it a little. Not noticing how he flinched at the contact. He set down his drink and pulled her close to him his hand pressed to her cheek, “I need this” he mumbled before pressing his lips to hers. Evelyn’s heart was beating out of her chest, she knew she liked Tommy but she knew it was just a silly crush. But here he was kissing her in his bedroom after admitting he liked her maybe even loved her. 

Standing to his feet Tommy pulled her with him “jump” he grunted against her lips as he gripped the back of her thighs. She did as she was told and wrapped her legs around his waist hooking them behind him. She could feel him getting hard against her as he kissed her fiercely. The Next she knew her back was pressed against the wall and Tommy’s hand was between her legs.

 

The next morning she woke alone, her clothes where they had been taken off. She didn’t take the time to think back on the nights events she just got dressed and ran to her room hoping no one saw her. She got ready for her day and went to wake up Charlie. Smiling and cooing at the boy she walking into the dining room seeing Tommy’s chair empty. Oh. 

It had been three months since that night and three months since she had seen Tommy. It had also been two and a half months since she was demoted from nanny and sent down to the kitchens to work. ‘By order of the shelby family’ the letter read. She knew why, she knew exactly why. Evelyn never breathed a word about the night she spent with Tommy but she wondered how many others he had coaxed into bed with a false admission of love. 

The day she found out she was pregnant she went straight into the city to her mother and fathers house. She cried as they screamed at her for being a whore and for bringing a bastard child into the world. She refused to tell them who the father was stating he was someone passing threw who she would never see again. She was ashamed and felt awful. As she was leaving to go back home and to work her mother slapped her hard across the face stating she would fix this and that Evelyn wouldn’t ruin their family’s good name. 

Evelyn got a ride with a couple of the gypsy girls back up to the house, thanking them as they left her at the drive way. She headed inside and went straight to Charlie’s room where he was sleeping. She crawled in next to him and cried herself to sleep holding the small boy she had grown to love. She was woken a few hours later by Thomas carrying her to her room. She was to tired to care and just let him tuck her into bed. Not before touching her now bruised cheek making her wince in her sleep. 

Two months later she received the letter with her wedding date attached. Her parents were marrying her off to some distant cousin who would clams the child was his for her hand in marriage. Evelyn was now five months pregnant and being a Shelby baby her stomach was bigger than the usual five month bump. She had managed to avoid Tommy completely while she was pregnant. She still snook in to play with Charlie while Tommy was at work, he would poke her bump until the baby kicked back, he would squeal and laugh joyfully. She was going to miss him so much. 

So here she was Evelyn Taylor stood outside Thomas Shelby office with a letter of resignation in her hands. The tin engagement ring on her finger was slightly loose as she cuddled with it. She knocked gently on the door before stepping inside. “What now Finn? I’m busy.” Tommy snapped not looking up. 

Evelyn cleared her throat “I’m actually it’s me, I-I came to hand my notice” Tommy’s focus was on her as soon as she spoke. His eyes glued to her stomach and then the ring on her finger before finally her face. 

He held out his hand for the letter. She stepped towards his desk one hand on her bump the other handing him the letter. 

 

‘Dear Mr. Shelby,  
As you know I have worked for your house for the past 2 years and looking after Charlie has been the highlight of my life. But sadly I have to resign from my position to focus on my soon to be husband and child. I thank you for the wonderful opportunity’s.   
Sincerely.  
Evelyn Taylor’

Tommy read over the letter leaning back in his chair glancing up at Evelyn who kept her eyes on the ground. “Who are you marrying?” He asked his voice wavering a little. “Peter..” she didn’t finish his name feeling ashamed. Tommy raised his eyebrow. “Name” he spoke his voice stronger this time. “Peter Taylor” she spoke, the name feeling like sick in her mouth. 

“Is he the one who hurt you?” He asked standing up walking closer to her. Evelyn frowned “pardon?” She asked quietly willing the tears in her eyes to vanish.

Tommy hooked his finger under her chin making her look him in the eye. The tears streaming down her cheeks. “My mother” she whispered. Thomas nodded once more. “Why?” He questioned. “Because I’m pregnant” she hiccuped a Little now finding it hard to breath. 

Thomas helped her sit down carefully. Crouching in front of her, “I see, well there is no need to be worked up and get yourself into a state.when Ada has Karl our aunt Poll nearly killed her and now they’re thick as thieves again.” He tried to make her feel better but she continued to cry. 

Grace was like this, inconsolable at times while she was pregnant. “Tell me about this fiancé of yours, ay. I bet he’s happy to ‘av you out of here” he smiled a little holding her hand ignoring the pricks to his heart as he thought of her with someone else. His jaws clenching slightly. 

“I don’t now! I don’t know anything about him” she cried even more. “I’m stuck marrying a man I’ve never met with a baby no one but me wants and loosing the only job I’ve ever wanted” 

Tommy stopped for a moment “you’ve never met your fiancé” she shook her head “no and my mothers making me marry him this Sunday she’s even had the bloody dress made and there will be no guests I-i” she sat up choking on her words as she realised what she’d done. 

Shaking her head quickly as Tommy’s face grew angry. He stood up running a hand down his face. Evelyn stood carefully and quietly backed toward the door shaking as he faced the other way. “Don’t you dare” his voice penetrated the silence as her hand his the handle. 

Tommy span around. “Why the fuck would you marry someone else when you’re having my fucking baby Evelyn! My fucking child that you didn’t tell me about!” He screamed marching towards her. She shook like a leaf as he stood in front of her. 

“M-my mother s-she” Evelyn pressed her back to the door. “She made you lie to me?” He shouted, his fists balled at his sides. Evelyn shook her head, “I couldn’t tell her Tom, she already hates me. If I told her it was yours a-and you didn’t want me I’d have been thrown out the family” she cried softly into his hands now. 

“I’m sorry Tommy, I’m so sorry, I know I’m not her and I know that hurts you, that’s why you can’t look at me. But I’ll be gone soon I promise. J-just forget about this okay?” She wiped her eyes still shaking. Thomas’ body and face softened slightly pulling her into his chest. “You’re not going anywhere” he promised.

Evelyn shook her head pushing against him. “I have to” she turned to leave. Tommy grabbed her arm. “You’ll be here with me and Charlie and our baby and we’ll be a family. You’re mine you have been since the day I lay eyes on you, I’m an idiot who thought you deserved better and you do but for now let me take care of you” he stroked her cheek gently. Wiping away the last of her tears. 

“ I don’t want to be a charity case Tommy” she whispered.

“I love you Evelyn. There is nothing charitable about it.” He pressed his lips to hers once more.

Evelyn Shelby gave birth to Nancy Pollyanna Shelby on the 25th of December. Her and Tommy had wed in the October and she had legally adopted Charlie in the following March.


End file.
